Update:OSRS Mobile: Android Members Beta
After a series of incredibly successful closed testing periods, it's time for Old School RuneScape Mobile on Android to make the jump to open testing! As of 2pm BST on 5th July, players with membership will be able to download, install, and play the Android Members beta. No sign-ups are needed, you just need to head to the Old School RuneScape application on the Play store. Read the '''Android Members Beta' section found below for more information. We know those of you with an iOS device are hungry for more information, so make sure you read the iOS In Development section found below for more information.'' Don't fall for mobile phishing scams! *Make sure you only trust our official sites! If you see an advert, make sure you check the link to see if it's genuine! *Don't trust fake Facebook pages! There is only one official Old School RuneScape page. *Don't trust fake Twitter profiles! There is only one official Old School RuneScape profile. *Don't trust fake Twitch channels! Our official verified Twitch channel is OldSchoolRS. *There aren't any active iOS tests, if you see an advert claiming otherwise, it's fake! Please see the Fake Mobile Betas support article for more information. It's time for Old School RuneScape's mobile development to reach the next level! Closed testing on Android has been incredibly important and beneficial to us (see the What We've Been Up To section below), but the time is ripe to get it into the hands of more players. From 2pm onwards, Members with Android devices will be able to access Old School RuneScape. There is an install limit in place, which will mean that you are unable to download the game once this limit has been reached, this is in place only to ensure that we can continue to monitor the stability of the build. As our confidence in the build grows, we will continue to increase the number of installs available. Today’s initial release effectively doubles the number of players with access to mobile! If we’re happy with the progress then we expect to be increasing that number early next week. We'll then continue to increase the number of installs available as and when we're confident with the build. Sign-ups are not needed, and access to this test is purely on a first-come first-served basis, however, players with access to the current closed test will continue to be able to access Old School RuneScape. Here's the essential information: *Only supported Android devices can download the application: all devices with Android Lollipop (5.0) or later. *'EXCEPT' for: all Chromebooks, ASUS Nexus 7, HTX Nexus 9, NVIDIA Shield, Google Pixel C, and Huawei P8 Lite. There are issues with the performance of Old School RuneScape on these devices. *Our focus during beta testing is on your experience on mobile phone devices. Old School RuneScape will work on many tablets, but the experience may not be optimal. *Membership is required to be able to log in to Old School RuneScape. Players without membership will be met with the message: The Old School RuneScape Android beta requires membership to play. *There is an install limit which caps the number of downloads. Access is first-come first-served, but we'll be expanding the number of installs regularly, as and when we're confident in the stability of the test. *Currently you cannot make payments (whether for membership or bonds) within the application, or using your Google Play balance. This is still under development. *Nor can you access or redeem existing Old School bonds within your bonds pouch. The bonds pouch is not accessible at this stage in testing. *Players with access to the current closed test will continue to access Old School RuneScape. *We haven't yet decided whether we'll make the open test accessible to players without membership. It'll depend entirely on what we learn throughout the open beta! *The Old School Mobile Testing Forum has been opened to all Members, and we strongly encourage you to use that to report bugs, provide feedback, and troubleshoot any other issues you might have! *Join the discussion using #OSRSMobile on Twitter, or include 'OSRS Mobile' in your title on Reddit! Please visit this Old School Mobile support article for more information. Currently we're working hard to be able to provide a continuous, uninterrupted service for Old School RuneScape on iOS devices. Our solution for this is still undergoing development, and we expect this to be in place later in the Summer. We're excited to be bringing your favourite game to your iOS devices and we really cannot wait to get Old School in the hands of iOS players! Thank you for your patience so far, we'll continue to give you regular updates on the status of iOS and we look forward to updating you on our development progress soon. Each week's game update sees us share information about what content has changed via newsposts. However, at the moment there isn’t a defined process in place which allows us to share the information of what we’ve been working on in mobile development. This is something we’re very keen on changing! Whilst we’re still working out which method of sharing this information is best, we’d like to tell you about some of the content changes we've been working on (this is separate from changes being made to engine which we’re still working out how best to communicate these changes). Alongside the changes below, which you might consider to be 'smaller', work continues on more notable changes like the spellbook redesign. *Improved tooltip interaction on skill guide. *Refined the mobile controls guide for consistency across all pages. *Fix ‘weirdness’ with chat buttons during dialogue with NPCs. *Fix visual indication of Toggle single-tap button. *Fix UI issue relating to the world map. *Multiple small changes necessary to comply with rules of App and Play store (such as removing any reference to the word ‘click’, in which case we’d replace it with ‘tap’ or ‘select’). *Fix the chatbox overlapping other interfaces during the Tutorial. *Adding visual indicators to represent current connectivity and battery level. *In-game broadcasts now appear below the chatbox, and shift upwards when the chatbox is closed. *Fix error with the mobile controls guide being cropped when the chatbox was open. *Changed the text input box when searching for items in your bank. The text box will now inform you how many items have been found which match the search text. This is in response to feedback about the contents of your bank being hidden by the keyboard when searching for items. The above change is to ensure that you know the items will be displayed when the keyboard is dismissed. Unfortunately, mobile keyboards tend to be very large! *Fix issues with FPS settings not being saved when playing on a new device. *Aligned the ‘Function’ button with the menu buttons. Don't miss any Old School RuneScape Mobile news! Make sure you keep a close eye on these channels: *oldschool.runescape.com *Facebook *Twitter *Twitch Join the discussion! *Stream your mobile gains to Twitch! *Use #OSRSMobile on Twitter! *Include 'OSRS Mobile' in your Reddit title! *Post in the Old School Mobile Testing Forum! Discuss this update on our [http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?380,381,495,66023510 official forums], the community-led [https://www.reddit.com/r/2007scape/ 2007Scape Reddit], or the community-led [http://discord.gg/OSRS OSRS Discord] in the #gameupdate channel. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team Mod Atlas, Mod Dark, Mod Giara, Mod Keyser, Mod Jenesis, Mod Kurotou, Mod Meercat, Mod Mike, Mod Puppi, Mod Samy, Mod Titus, Mod Veda, and Mod Vegard The Old School Mobile Team